


Pretend

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinda, Kink Negotiation, Power Play, Safer Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Arihnda i Thrawn rozmawiają o swoich fantazjach seksualnych.Arihnda and Thrawn discuss their kinks.
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Pretend

\- Moglibyśmy czasem w trakcie seksu trochę poudawać – rzekła Arihnda pewnego razu.

Z miejsca zorientowała się, że popełniła błąd, pozwoliwszy sobie na nadmierną szczerość w towarzystwie Chissa. Jego czerwone płomienne oczy zwęziły się nieco, podobnie jak jego wargi, a jego usta chwilę później powtórzyły po niej jej słowa, obdarzając je dodatkowym, negatywnym brzmieniem:

\- Poudawać?

\- Pofantazjować – poprawiła się natychmiast.

Użyła przy tym lekkiego tonu, jakby chodziło o jakąś błahostkę. Wyraz twarzy wielkiego admirała się nie zmienił ani na jotę: Thrawn wciąż wyglądał na urażonego jej „propozycją”, jeśli nie wprost na rozgniewanego nią. Prawdopodobnie odebrał to jako cios wycelowany w jego męskość, jako sugestię, że nie był dość dobry w łóżku i że Arihndzie czegoś w ich seksie brakowało.

Pryce popatrzyła mu w oczy śmiało. Ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką mogła sobie w takiej sytuacji pozwolić, byłoby okazanie wstydu bądź przestrachu i tłumaczenie się ze swoich słów. Pochlebstwa być może podziałałyby na kogoś innego, lecz nie na niego. Gdyby teraz zaczęła zapewniać Thrawna, jaki był wspaniały, tylko pogorszyłaby sprawę.

Wielki admirał z reguły źle reagował na „dyplomatyczną” zmianę tematu albo bagatelizowanie danej kwestii. Nie, on żądał wyjaśnień. Chciał wiedzieć, co dokładnie miała na myśli i co jej nie pasowało w ich dotychczasowym „układzie”.

Od tej pory musiała stąpać ostrożnie, jak po polu minowym. Wpierw przywołała na twarz uśmiech, a następnie oznajmiła mu:

\- Ludzie lubią fantazjować i odgrywać różne role w sypialni. Dzięki temu unikają nudy.

Powiedziała to tak, jakby dzieliła się z nim pewną obserwacją i jakby nie tyle chodziło o ich osobistą relację, ile o ogół ludzkich zachowań. Wystarczyło jedynie przekonać Thrawna, że wszyscy ludzie postępowali w ten sposób, a przy tym można było wykorzystać jego jak na razie umiarkowane zainteresowanie tą kwestią i dało się jeszcze obrócić całą tę sytuację na swoją korzyść.

\- Jeśli komuś doskwiera nuda, to czy nie prościej zmienić partnera? – zapytał ją Chiss podchwytliwie.

Poczuła nieprzyjemny ucisk w środku. Stanęła właśnie na takiej metaforycznej minie, a ta lada moment mogła eksplodować pod jej stopami.

\- Gdyby zmiana partnera rozwiązywała problem, ludzie zmienialiby ich jak rękawiczki – odparła gubernator pewnym siebie głosem – a może nawet częściej.

Potarła o siebie swoje odziane w czarne skórzane rękawiczki dłonie, a potem przelotnie spojrzała na dłonie swojego towarzysza: niebieskie, ostentacyjnie odkryte. Po tej wymownej pauzie Pryce kontynuowała:

\- Zazwyczaj jednak jest to niemożliwe, a fantazje skupiają się na partnerach niedostępnych i nieodpowiednich i na scenariuszach, które niezwykle trudno byłoby wcielić w życie.

\- Jak choćby?

Dopytywał ją o szczegóły. To był dobry znak.

\- Niech pomyślę… niektórych podnieca władza, innych bycie zdominowanym. Wykorzystują wtedy taki scenariusz, który w taki właśnie sposób przedstawia ich relację w sypialni. Na przykład jedno jest szturmowcem, a drugie nieposłusznym obywatelem Imperium, jedno nauczycielem, a drugie niesfornym uczniem…

Thrawn uniósł na to brwi i na widok jego zdumionej miny trudno jej było wówczas się nie roześmiać.

\- Wyobraź to sobie, że uczysz… historii – rozejrzała się po jego gabinecie i dodała – sztuki, a ja uczęszczam na twoje zajęcia. Zawsze siadam w pierwszym rzędzie i mówisz wprost do mnie. A potem… potem przychodzę na egzamin ustny. Ty siedzisz za swoim biurkiem – Thrawn popatrzył na nią sceptycznie, ale usiadł na swoim krześle – a ja siadam tuż przed tobą.

Zajęła swoje miejsce i ciągnęła dalej:

\- Zadajesz mi jakieś pytania – machnęła ręką, uciszając go, kiedy chciał otworzyć usta – i okazuje się, że nic nie umiem. Nic a nic. Nie przygotowałam się w ogóle.

\- To przykre – odrzekł Thrawn. – Dlaczego się nie przygotowałaś?

\- Czy to ważne? – zapytała go Arihnda. – Wiem, że mnie lubisz. Że ci się podobam. A ty podobasz się mnie i tylko z tego powodu przychodzę na twoje wykłady.

Thrawn postukał palcami o blat biurka, a następnie rzekł spokojnym głosem:

\- Przez to ta sytuacja stała się dla nas obojga bardzo nieprzyjemna. Jestem rozczarowany twoją postawą. Jeśli faktycznie byłaś na wszystkich wykładach, to dlaczego nie jesteś w stanie odpowiedzieć na żadne z moich pytań?

Arihnda przygryzła dolną wargę. Zaczęła odczuwać lekką irytację.

\- Znowu koncentrujesz się na rzeczach nieistotnych – powiedziała, wstając. – W tym scenariuszu chodzi o to, żeby pojawił się tego rodzaju problem. Nie chcesz mnie oblać, a ja mam zamiar zaliczyć za wszelką cenę, rozumiesz?

Dotknęła dłońmi swoich piersi, podnosząc je lekko do góry, by wielki admirał zwrócił na nie uwagę.

\- Za wszelką cenę – zaznaczyła.

\- Zrozumiałem aluzję – odparł. – W takiej sytuacji… powinienem zakończyć egzamin. Masz do dyspozycji drugi termin, a ponieważ cię lubię, nie wystąpię o ukaranie cię za nieobyczajne zachowanie. Dam ci za to dobrą radę: przychodź przygotowana na egzaminy.

Pryce aż zagotowała się w środku. Musiała policzyć do dwudziestu, by nie powiedzieć mu czegoś bardzo niemiłego. Po chwili, opanowawszy już złość, zaproponowała:

\- Zamieńmy się miejscami.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał Thrawn.

\- Pokażę ci, gdzie popełniłeś błąd.

Otrzymała od niego długie spojrzenie, które świadczyło o tym, że był przekonany co do tego, że postąpił słusznie, ale ciekawość w końcu zwyciężyła. Chiss podniósł się, by spełnić jej prośbę. Obeszli biurko zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara.

Po chwili gubernator rozsiadła się wygodnie na jego krześle i nagle spostrzegła, że nie sięgała stopami do podłogi. Rozejrzała się czujnie, szukając pod podłokietnikiem panelu kontrolnego, za pomocą którego mogła uregulować wysokość swojego siedzenia. Gdy wreszcie jej się to udało, odetchnęła z ulgą. Thrawn przez cały ten czas wydawał się niewzruszony, ba, nawet nieco znudzony, ale Arihnda wiedziała, że najprawdopodobniej czuł niemałe rozbawienie, kiedy ona sama walczyła z jego biurowymi meblami, zaprojektowanymi specjalnie dla niego: olbrzyma, wielkiego admirała Imperium.

Zerknęła na niego ponad blatem biurka, próbując ocenić, jak on sobie radził na standardowym biurowym krześle, na którym zwykle siadali jego goście. Zauważyła, że w przeciwieństwie do niej Thrawn nie bawił się w regulowanie wysokości, po prostu przyjął najwygodniejszą pozycję, na jaką pozwalało mu jego obecne krzesło, i, o dziwo, wciąż prezentował się dobrze, w miarę dostojnie, choć to, jak usiadł, zakładając nogę na nogę, sugerowało, że dla niego była to raczej wizyta towarzyska niż stawienie się na czyjeś – jej! – wezwanie.

Gubernator odchrząknęła teatralnie, zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Nawet nie drgnął.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że jesteś na egzaminie – powiedziała – i nic nie umiesz.

\- To niemożliwe – odrzekł Thrawn.

\- To egzamin z… byłeś kiedyś w kopalni?

\- Nie – odparł, nie tracąc ani na moment rezonu – ale zbierałem informacje na temat wydobycia podziemnych surowców, kiedy zajmowałem się sprawą Nightswana, a krótko przed bitwą o Batonn poznałem schematy tamtejszej kopalni.

Pryce postanowiła tego nie komentować. Wolała przekierować myśli Thrawna na inne tory.

\- W takim razie… wiesz dobrze, że byłabym w stanie zadać ci pytania, na które, jako osoba, która nigdy nie była w kopalni, zwyczajnie nie możesz znać odpowiedzi. O Lothal, o moją kopalnię…

\- Jaki więc byłby cel zadawania mi takich pytań?

\- Bardzo prosty – Arihnda poprawiła się na swoim krześle i oświadczyła mu: – Udowodniwszy twoją niewiedzę, mogę wystawić ci niski stopień.

\- Nie przekazałaś mi tych informacji – odrzekł spokojnie Thrawn – mimo że miałaś świadomość tego, że będą mi one potrzebne. To oznacza, że nie jesteś dobrą nauczycielką i… jak zakładam, żywisz do mnie osobistą urazę.

\- Co? Nie.

\- Ależ tak. Spotkałem się już wcześniej w Akademii ze… szczególnym traktowaniem. Wygłaszane przeze mnie prezentacje zazwyczaj były nisko oceniane, ale kiedy spisywałem ich treść, a moje personalia były zaszyfrowane, moje projekty nieoczekiwanie zdobywały uznanie instruktorów i egzaminatorów.

Zaklęła w myślach.

\- To nie ma związku z…

\- Z?

\- Nie jestem do ciebie uprzedzona – odrzekła, wściekając się na samą siebie, że pozwoliła mu tym samym zyskać nad sobą przewagę. – Załóżmy, że wszystkich studentów traktuję w ten sposób. Oblewam połowę. Albo po prostu miałam danego dnia zły humor. Nieistotne. Nie jesteś w stanie dowieść, że za moimi działaniami kryje się jakakolwiek „osobista uraza”.

Chiss przyglądał jej się z uwagą przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem powiedział:

\- Musi zatem chodzić o coś innego.

\- Tak – odparła przeciągle. – Chodzi o coś innego.

Dostrzegła błysk w jego oku na sekundę przed tym, gdy oznajmił jej:

\- Część oficerów w Akademii była skorumpowana. Przyjmowali kosztowne podarunki od kadetów, czy raczej od ich rodzin. Trudno było im udowodnić, że przyjmowali łapówki, a nie… „upominki” od znajomych i przyjaciół. Nie dało się jednakowoż ukryć tego, że z reguły kadeci z zamożnych rodzin zaliczali wszystkie testy bez większego wysiłku. Niektórzy byli aż tak „wybitnie uzdolnieni”, że prawie w ogóle nie musieli spędzać czasu na nauce, a jeśli już czytali fragmenty podręcznika, to tylko te, które zawierały potrzebne im później informacje.

Pryce zmarszczyła czoło pod swoją czarną grzywką.

\- Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że dostawali wcześniej pytania egzaminacyjne i prawdopodobnie także i odpowiedzi?

Thrawn wzruszył na to ramionami.

\- To nie pierwsza rzecz, którą podejrzewałem i której nie byłem w stanie dowieść.

Zacisnęła usta. Po chwili odparła:

\- Rodziny takich kadetów mogą oferować znacznie więcej niż tylko kredyty, drogie trunki czy dzieła sztuki – zerknęła przelotnie na gablotkę, w której Thrawn eksponował swoje najcenniejsze trofea. – Najczęściej zaś to nie to, co dają, przekonuje innych do podporządkowania się im, lecz to, co mogą im zabrać. Masz rację, że kadeci z bogatych, wpływowych rodzin są praktycznie nie do ruszenia. I tak, to może wywoływać frustrację u ich nauczycieli, ale nie oznacza to, że ci wyżywają się później z tego powodu na całej reszcie. Tym bardziej nie świadczy to o tym, że inni, biedni, pochodzący z jakichś odległych zakątków galaktyki kadeci nie mają szans na to, by ukończyć Akademię z wyróżnieniem.

Wielki admirał Thrawn był przecież tego żywym dowodem i uśmiechał się teraz do niej tak, jakby swoimi słowami potwierdziła jakieś jego przypuszczenia.

\- Rozmawialiśmy dawno temu o tym, w jaki sposób pośrednio można komuś zaszkodzić – przypomniał jej. – Nasza aktualna symulacja pokazuje jeden z aspektów takich działań. Można wspierać system, który przynosi korzyści określonej grupie i eliminuje jednostki, które zajmują słabszą wyjściową pozycję, i nic na tym nie zyskiwać. Ale to nie ten przypadek, mam rację? Teoretycznie ktoś wysoko postawiony może żywić do mnie niechęć i sowicie wynagrodzić tego, komu uda się wykluczyć mnie z gry. Może, ale nie musi tego uczynić dla takiej osoby, nieprawdaż? Istnieje też ryzyko, że ten ktoś weźmie odwet za mój sukces na tym, kto umożliwił mi jego osiągnięcie, nie stanąwszy w porę na mojej drodze. Bezpieczniej zatem dla instruktora będzie potraktować mnie surowiej, na przykład zadając mi trudne pytania na ustnym egzaminie i odsyłając mnie na drugi termin, czy tak?

\- Teoretycznie – powiedziała Arihnda – mógłbyś mieć słuszność, ale nie o tym dzisiaj mówimy. To lekcja dla ciebie. Spójrz na to tak: w tej jednej chwili, niezależnie od moich przekonań i motywów, mogę ci bardzo zaszkodzić. Załóżmy, że nikt mi niczego nie proponował za oblanie cię na egzaminie, ani mi tego nie zasugerował. Być może takie są smutne realia szkolenia w Imperialnej Akademii, ale zwróć uwagę na to, że ja nigdy nie byłam częścią tamtego systemu. Wiem o tym, że polityka jest wszechobecna i że liczą się pieniądze i koneksje albo przyjemniej protekcja. Ujmijmy to jednak na razie w nawias. To, co dzieje się tutaj, dotyczy wyłącznie ciebie i mnie, na tym najprostszym poziomie: mam w tym momencie nad tobą władzę, ale…

Zawiesiła na chwilę głos, a potem kontynuowała:

\- Mam też do ciebie słabość. Może byłeś bardzo aktywny na moich zajęciach, a może wydałeś mi się miły, uprzejmy i inteligentny? Polubiłam cię, krótko mówiąc. Wpadłeś mi w oko. I może przez to, że nie umiem pohamować teraz swojej żądzy względem ciebie, próbuję cię uwalić? Może to mechanizm samoobrony?

Thrawn przekrzywił nieco głowę.

\- To dość pokrętna logika – skomentował to. – Jeśli rzeczywiście mnie lubisz, to powinno ci raczej zależeć na tym, żebym szybko ukończył Akademię i żeby nasze dobre relacje mogły dalej zmierzać w upragnionym przez ciebie kierunku.

\- Może to nie takie proste? A może należę do tych osób, które lubią sprawować kontrolę? Załóżmy, że to prawda. Czy w takiej sytuacji nie powinieneś spróbować nakłonić mnie do tego, żebym jednak, mimo wszystko, zaliczyła ci ten przedmiot?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego sugestywnie. Wielki admirał uniósł na to brwi.

\- Jeśli dobrze cię rozumiem, składasz mi niedwuznaczną propozycję?

\- Nie – odparła. – Nie mogłabym wprost od ciebie czegoś takiego zażądać. To by ci dało przewagę i podstawę do szantażu. Nie. Wyobraźmy sobie, że jedynie się odsłoniłam. Jakimś słowem albo gestem. Jesteś bardzo spostrzegawczy, więc z pewnością zauważyłbyś to, że mam na ciebie chrapkę. No i to jest twój obecny oręż.

\- Ach. – Thrawn uśmiechnął się. – Na tym etapie muszę cię odwieść od wystawienia mi oceny niedostatecznej, tak?

\- W rzeczy samej.

\- I postępuję tak, jak ty poprzednio? Posługuję się aluzją seksualną?

\- Zdejmujesz mundur… kadeci noszą mundury?

\- Uniformy. Nie, nie zdjąłbym przy tobie ubrania, ale… mógłbym zasugerować, żebyśmy się spotkali później, w umówionym miejscu…

\- Nie. Chodzi o to, żebyśmy zrobili to w takich okolicznościach i żeby to, jak się spiszesz, wpłynęło na to, jaką ocenę ci wystawię.

Zaśmiał się. Nie rubasznie, ale tak, jakby ta korelacja – między egzaminem i seksem – wydała mu się niezmiernie śmieszna.

Arihnda zaczerwieniła się.

\- Nie podnieca cię to? – zapytała lekko urażona. – Możemy wybrać inny scenariusz.

\- Inny?

\- Na przykład…

Myślała gorączkowo. W końcu zaproponowała:

\- Może to być inwazja obcych?

Wielki admirał raptownie spoważniał.

\- Co takiego?

Pryce potarła dłońmi swoje rozgrzane policzki.

\- Możemy wykorzystać to, że należymy do dwóch różnych gatunków i na tym oprzeć naszą fantazję – wyjaśniła. – No i możemy się też zamieniać rolami, raz to ty będziesz najeźdźcą, a innym razem ja…

Urwała, dostrzegłszy jego minę.

\- Czy ja dobrze słyszę? – zapytał ją. – Chciałabyś zaatakować Csillę?

\- Och.

To najwyraźniej była najgorsza rzecz, jaką mogła powiedzieć przy Thrawnie.

\- To fantazja seksualna – sprostowała natychmiast – która zakłada, że jedna strona przemocą podporządkowuje sobie drugą. No wiesz: lądujesz na imperialnym statku, w areszcie, i ja, jako przedstawicielka Imperium, wykorzystuję sytuację. Jesteś… moim więźniem.

\- Więźniem czy niewolnikiem?

\- Och.

Zrobiło jej się gorąco. Tak… Mogłaby wyobrazić sobie usługującego jej Chissa, który kłaniał jej się w pas i tytułował ją swoją panią. Jednak na drodze do spełnienia jej seksualnych pragnień pojawiła się poważna przeszkoda. Problem polegał na tym, że Thrawn najwidoczniej nie rozumiał, czym było odgrywanie ról seksualnych, i zaproponowanie mu w takiej sytuacji tego, żeby – choćby na krótko – został jej „niewolnikiem”, mogło znacznie pogorszyć ich relacje, zamiast je poprawić.

Pryce nie rozmawiała z nim nigdy na temat niewolnictwa, które wciąż istniało w galaktyce, i nie znała jego opinii w tej sprawie, ale zakładała, że ktoś tak dumny jak Thrawn z pewnością czułby wewnętrzny opór przed przyjęciem na siebie tak upokarzającej roli. Niewątpliwie jego uprzedzenie wiązało się z tym, że jako nieczłowiek łatwiej mógł utożsamić się z podporządkowanymi ludziom gatunkami, a przypominanie mu o tym, że – w innych okolicznościach, naturalnie – mógłby nawet znaleźć się na ich miejscu, było równie dobrym pomysłem, jak wysadzenie w powietrze jakiejś dzielnicy Lothal City wraz z cywilami i patrolującymi ten teren szturmowcami.

\- Jeńcem wojennym – powiedziała Arihnda.

A potem skrzywiła się. Przeczuwała, że wielki admirał zacznie ją lada moment punktować za nieznajomość imperialnej konwencji dotyczącej traktowania jeńców wojennych (konwencja ta, oczywiście, nie chroniła rebeliantów, którzy nie przynależeli do żadnego państwa, z którym Imperium oficjalnie byłoby w stanie wojny). Thrawn popatrzył na nią tak, jakby bardzo go kusiło, żeby wygłosić długi wykład i wyjaśnić jej wszystkie zawiłości związane z tym wątkiem, ale zapewne jej obecny wyraz twarzy odwiódł go od tego.

\- To fantazja, tak? – upewnił się. – Żeby podbijać i niewolić inne rasy, a następnie wykorzystywać je… również seksualnie?

Kiedy tak to przedstawiał, Arihnda czuła wstyd i złość z tego powodu. W jej fantazji nie chodziło o bycie panią rzeszy niewolników, ale o to, by ten jeden mężczyzna, jej ukochany, spełniał wszystkie jej zachcianki. By czcił ją jak boginię. Nie miała zamiaru przyznawać się na głos do tego rodzaju pragnień, które tkwiły gdzieś głęboko w jej podświadomości. Mogła wyobrażać sobie Thrawna w złotym kołnierzu i ze złotymi bransoletami na nadgarstkach i kostkach, do których dało się doczepić złoty łańcuch, ale nie była w stanie wyobrazić sobie tego, że ujawnia przed nim te myśli i że prosi go o to, by zgodził się odegrać dla niej taką rolę. Proszenie – nie tylko o takie rzeczy – nie było zresztą w jej naturze. Pryce życzyłaby sobie raczej, żeby to Thrawn sam z siebie wyraził chęć, by jej służyć. Niestety nie było najmniejszych szans na to, by ten tak właśnie się zachował.

Sfrustrowana i rozgniewana rzekła w końcu:

\- Zapomnij o tym.

Chwilę później rzuciła jeszcze na swoją obronę:

\- Wiesz, nie przeszkadzałoby mi to tak bardzo, gdybyśmy potem odwrócili tę sytuację i zamienili się miejscami. Dajmy na to, że nadal byłabym imperialną gubernator, a ty byłbyś admirałem… chissańskiej floty?

\- CEDF.

\- No i twoi ludzie podbiliby Lothal… Znalazłabym się w pewnym momencie na twoim statku i musiała… złożyć ci hołd? A ty uznałbyś, że ci się podobam i… wiadomo, zwycięzca bierze wszystko.

\- Zwycięzca bierze wszystko – powtórzył po niej w zamyśleniu Thrawn.

\- Tak. To nienajgorsza fantazja, prawda?

Chiss zrobił sceptyczną minę.

\- Nie pasuje ci coś takiego? – zdziwiła się Arihnda. – Dowodzisz flotą, mógłbyś… zajmować planety. Podbijać jedną po drugiej. Ku chwale Imperium, to znaczy Chissów – poprawiła się, przypomniawszy sobie o tym, że w tym scenariuszu Thrawn reprezentował inną armię.

\- To niebezpieczna fantazja – odparł. – Jak zapewne wiesz, wygrano mnie z powodu różnicy zdań między mną a moimi zwierzchnikami. Uznali oni, że swoimi działaniami mogłem doprowadzić do wybuchu wojny. Gdybym na własną rękę zajął jakąś zamieszkaną planetę, nie twierdzę, że nie byłbym w stanie tego zrobić, ale gdybym uczynił coś takiego, przedstawiciele Rodów Panujących niemal natychmiast zażądaliby mojej głowy. Chissowie bardzo ostrożnie dobierają swoich przeciwników. Wywołanie wojny z Imperium jest ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką Dynastia Chissów w obecnej sytuacji mogłaby sobie pozwolić. Z tego też względu to bardzo mało prawdopodobne, byśmy spotkali się w takich okolicznościach.

\- Fantazje seksualne nie muszą być prawdopodobne, tłumaczyłam ci to przecież.

\- Mógłbym zająć Lothal – odrzekł Thrawn – w imieniu Imperium, gdyby twoja planeta dołączyła do jakiejś nowej Konfederacji Niezależnych Systemów. Gdyby rebelianci utworzyli swoje własne państwo z własnym rządem i gdyby część planet wystąpiła z Galaktycznego Imperium, by przyłączyć się do tego nowego tworu.

\- Och. To chyba równie nieprawdopodobne jak ten pierwszy scenariusz.

\- To, że Sojusz Rebeliantów przestanie z czasem być wyłącznie strukturą wojskową? Bynajmniej. Gdyby rebeliantom udało się znacznie osłabić Imperium, a następnie przejąć paręnaście strategicznych planet, mogliby powołać coś na kształt… dawnego Senatu? I może nawet wybrać własnego kanclerza.

\- Chyba żadne z nas nie marzy o czymś takim – ucięła szybko Pryce. – Gdyby, jakimś cudem, rebelianci wygrali wojnę, zaczęłoby się polowanie na takich, jak my. Wyzwolenie Lothalu oznaczałoby moją pokazową egzekucję. Nie wiem, co zrobiliby z dowódcami wojskowymi, ale podejrzewam, że byłoby to nie mniej nieprzyjemne.

\- Większość naszych żołnierzy zapewne zginęłaby w walce, a ci, którzy dostrzegliby nieuchronność klęski, wycofaliby się i ukryli na przykład w Nieznanych Regionach, by odbudować militarną potęgę Imperium i uderzyć ponownie, kiedy przeciwnik straci swą czujność. Niemniej jednak to najbardziej niekorzystny dla nas scenariusz i wpierw należałoby się skupić na tym, by buntownicy nie mieli choćby cienia szansy na to, aby rozbić jedność Imperium. Dwa rządy i dwa zwalczające się wzajemnie państwa to nic innego jak powrót do wojen klonów, czasów chaosu.

\- Tak… jak to dobrze, że nic podobnego nam nie grozi – powiedziała pewnie, choć słowa Thrawna wzbudziły jej niepokój.

Nie od parady Chiss był głównym strategiem Imperium.

\- Nie wiem, czy…

Pryce przyłożyła palec do swoich ust, uciszając go tym gestem.

Rozważania teoretyczne Thrawna znacznie różniły się od jej fantazjowania: o ile ona rozmyślała o rzeczach przyjemnych, a zarazem nieprawdopodobnych, o tyle on obliczał szanse zaistnienia najczarniejszego scenariusza, jaki w ogóle mógł przyjść mu do głowy. Później zaś wielki admirał zaczynał się zastanawiać, jak czemuś takiemu zapobiec, i wymyślał jakieś nowe rodzaje myśliwców, które skuteczniej zestrzeliwałyby statki wroga. Potem nie poprzestawał na takich marzeniach, lecz starał się je czym prędzej urzeczywistnić.

Statki. Niepotrzebnie Pryce wspomniała mu o podbijaniu Lothalu. Zamiast skoncentrować się na scenerii, która zbudowałaby seksualne napięcie pomiędzy nią a nim, Thrawn oczywiście wyobraził sobie kosmiczną bitwę i bombardowanie z orbity jej planety. Tak… To byłoby bardzo „seksowne”, bez wątpienia, pomyślała z ironią.

\- To może… załóżmy, że z ramienia Imperium odbiłeś Lothal z rąk rebeliantów, uwolniłeś mnie i… teraz jesteśmy razem na twoim statku, a ja okazuję ci swoją wdzięczność?

Brakowało w tym scenariuszu dramaturgii, jakiegoś konfliktu między nimi. Pryce pomyślała, że byłoby o wiele ciekawiej, gdyby Thrawn z jakiegoś powodu był na nią zły. Może nie aż tak, jak po bitwie o Batonn, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyła go naprawdę rozgniewanego, ale gdyby był teraz na nią troszeczkę zły, tak ociupinkę. Wówczas jego oczy zaczęłyby się świecić w specyficzny sposób, a on sam zachowywałby się względem niej bardziej formalnie, tak po admiralsku. Podobało jej się to, kiedy mogła dostrzec w nim charyzmatycznego wojskowego przywódcę, mężczyznę, który każdego dnia rozkazywał tysiącom żołnierzy.

Oblizała usta.

\- Może – zasugerowała – wpadłam w zasadzkę i buntownicy schwytali mnie i przetrzymywali jako zakładniczkę? Może przyłożyli mi blaster do głowy i kazali… kazali…

Próbowała wymyślić jakiś wiarygodny zwrot akcji.

\- Może kazali mi wyjawić im tajne imperialne kody? Ogłosić alarm, zebrać żołnierzy w jednym miejscu i… nie wiem, wysadzić ich w powietrze?

Niemal od razu pożałowała swoich słów. Thrawnowi zapewne przypomniały one o wydarzeniach na Batonn i o jej wątpliwym moralnie postępowaniu. Arihnda mogła sobie pogratulować – chciała, żeby Thrawn nieco się zezłościł, ale wolałaby, żeby ta jego złość nie przemieniła się w nieufność względem niej czy wręcz w jawną wrogość.

\- Oczywiście nie zrobiłam tego… to znaczy…

Coraz bardziej się pogrążała, jakby stanęła nieopacznie na ruchomych piaskach.

\- Nie. Nie zrobiłabyś przecież czegoś takiego tylko po to, by ocalić własne życie – odrzekł Thrawn z doskonale wyczuwalną nutą sarkazmu w głosie.

\- Tak! Nie zrobiłabym!

Przez moment zamigotał jej pod powiekami obraz postawnego mężczyzny z blasterem wymierzonym w jej kierunku… Pryce czym prędzej odepchnęła od siebie tę wizję i skupiła się na rzeczywistości: na Thrawnie. Ten, całe szczęście, nie celował w nią z pistoletu, ale i bez tego był dwa razy bardziej niebezpieczny od agenta Gudry’ego. Arihnda zawsze musiała się pilnować, by nie palnąć przy Chissie czegoś głupiego.

\- Nie jestem tchórzem – dodała z mocą. – To nie tak, że wypełniałabym polecenia rebeliantów bez mrugnięcia okiem, gdyby ci zagrozili mi śmiercią. Myślę, że raczej spróbowałabym ich przechytrzyć, zaciągnąć w pułapkę. Być może grałabym na czas. Czekałabym na to, aż mój sojusznik – skinęła głową w jego stronę – przybędzie z odsieczą, a potem wspólnie pokonalibyśmy buntowników i w końcu pozbylibyśmy się ich na dobre.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się.

\- To także twoja fantazja? Żebym ruszył ci na ratunek?

\- Nie… to znaczy… marzę o ostatecznej konfrontacji, wiesz? Albo my wygramy, albo oni! Ale najpewniej to my zatriumfujemy, bo mamy większą armię, nowocześniejszą broń, lepszych dowódców… przynajmniej niektórych.

\- Rebelianci są dobrze zorganizowani – odrzekł Thrawn – i celowo unikają otwartej walki, bo przy naszej militarnej przewadze tylko błyskotliwa strategia wojenna może uchronić ich od druzgocącej klęski i z czasem zapewnić im zwycięstwo. Mogą stopniowo nas osłabiać albo uderzyć w jakiś nasz słaby punkt, ale żeby wiedzieć, co nim jest, potrzebują informacji… z wewnątrz.

Popatrzył jej w oczy, a potem rzucił:

\- Być może jakaś imperialna gubernator pod wpływem niezbyt subtelnej perswazji wyjawiłaby im nasze sekrety?

\- Za nic!

Była dumna z tego, jak odważnie i stanowczo zabrzmiała jej odpowiedź.

\- Tak… ale każdego da się przekonać, gdy wytoczy się właściwe argumenty – stwierdził wielki admirał.

Pryce prychnęła pogardliwie.

\- Żadne argumenty buntowników nie przekonałyby mnie do uznania ich racji, a tym bardziej do zdrady Imperium.

\- Naprawdę?

Thrawn nie wydawał się zły na nią, ba, wszystko wskazywało na to, że obecnie świetnie się bawił.

\- Moglibyśmy – powiedział, podnosząc się ze swojego siedzenia – trochę poudawać.

Zrobił kilka kroków w jej kierunku i zatrzymał się tuż obok niej. Położył dłoń na oparciu jej krzesła i pochylił się nad nią.

\- Może to, jak łatwo udało się rebeliantom dostać do imperialnego kompleksu, wzbudziło moje podejrzenia, że gubernator, która oficjalnie była ich zakładniczką, aż nazbyt chętnie z nimi współpracowała?

\- Ja… nie… wiesz, że nigdy bym nie…

\- Arihndo, mówiliśmy o scenariuszu, w którym odbijam Lothal z rąk rebeliantów, czyż nie? – rzekł Thrawn niezwykle miękkim tonem, który w tych okolicznościach zaczął ją nieco niepokoić. – I ratuję cię… przed tobą samą.

\- Co? Nie. Nie podoba mi się to, co sugerujesz. Nie zdradziłam. Nie zdradziłabym.

\- Udajemy – powiedział, przesuwając dłonią po oparciu jej krzesła i kładąc w końcu rękę na jej ramieniu. – Mówiłaś wcześniej, że ekscytuje cię sytuacja, w której jedna strona ma całkowitą władzę, a druga musi się jej podporządkować.

Pogłaskał ją po ramieniu. Kątem oka Pryce dostrzegła, jak jego niebieskie palce zacisnęły się na jej ręce jak akwamarynowa obręcz.

\- Podnieca się szukanie zdrajców we własnych szeregach? – zapytała go kąśliwie.

\- Nie – odparł. – Widzę jednak to, że niektórzy niekiedy się wahają, mają coraz więcej wątpliwości i potrzebna jest im… reedukacja.

Złożył suchy pocałunek na jej policzku. Powinno jej to sprawić przyjemność i w normalnych warunkach pewnie by tak było, ale nie dziś, nie tu, nie w takiej sytuacji.

\- Posłuchaj…

\- Słucham cię uważnie, Arihndo – odrzekł lekkim tonem.

Chciała wstać, ale jego ręka przytrzymała ją w miejscu.

\- O różnych rzeczach można fantazjować – odpowiedziała mu – ale nie o tym. Nie o Rebelii. Nigdy bym nie… nie przystałabym do buntowników. Nie poparłabym ich.

\- Może tak, a może nie.

Zaczął dotykać jej szyi. Tak delikatnie, że wywołał tym samym u niej dreszcze.

\- Jesteś w tym bardzo dobry – powiedziała, kiedy jej oddech troszeczkę się uspokoił. – Lepszy od agentów ISB, choć jak dotąd żaden mnie nie przesłuchiwał.

\- Ach, jestem w tym dobry, bo wiem, jaka jest twoja słabość.

Wsunął palce za jej kołnierz. Mógłby nacisnąć jeden z czulszych punktów na jej szyi, zadać jej ogromny ból, sprawić, że zaczęłaby się dusić… ale zamiast tego wolał łaskotać ją opuszkami palców.

\- Jaka jest moja słabość? – zapytała go Arihnda.

\- Och, przecież to wiesz.

Jego dotyk. Jego obecność.

\- Thrawn?

Usłyszała w odpowiedzi niski pomruk. Uwielbiała ten dźwięk.

\- Wiesz, że nie byłabym… nie zdradziłabym…

Pierwszy raz czuła jednocześnie lęk i podniecenie. Obok niej stał mężczyzna w białym mundurze, wielki admirał, który w jednej chwili mógł odebrać jej wszystko. Mógł też dać jej wszystko.

W pewnym momencie nie była już pewna, na ile oboje zanurzyli się w fantazji, a na ile był to jedynie sprytny plan Thrawna, by wybadać ją, by czegoś nowego się o niej dowiedzieć.

Tak, tego pragnął. Przycisnąć ją, zmusić ją do tego, by powiedziała mu prawdę.

\- Thrawn? Chyba nie fantazjujesz o rebeliantkach? To byłaby… zdrada.

\- Czy fantazjuję o rebeliantce? – natychmiast obrócił jej słowa przeciwko niej. – Powiedz mi, Arihndo.

\- Nie – odparła.

\- Nie.

To byłaby zbyt niebezpieczna fantazja. O niektórych rzeczach lepiej było nie myśleć, nie wyobrażać ich sobie.

\- Rozepnij mi mundur – zaproponowała mu. – Moglibyśmy teraz…

\- Na biurku?

\- Albo na podłodze.

\- Na podłodze? – obruszył się.

Pewnie w jego odczuciu coś takiego było zbyt dzikie, zbyt zwierzęce.

\- Na krześle? – zapytała ugodowo.

\- Prędzej na biurku.

Zaśmiała się.

\- Coś mi mówi, że bardzo lubisz pracować przy tym biurku – zażartowała sobie z niego.

\- A tobie, jak widać, spodobało się nagle moje krzesło.

\- Jest bardzo wygodne, wiesz? Bardzo.

\- Tak, wiem, że jest wygodne.

Niezmiernie bawiło ją to, kiedy na jej żarty Chiss odpowiadał poważnym tonem. Prawie nie dało się tego wyczuć, czy żartował wraz z nią, czy może nie zrozumiał żartu i traktował jej słowa serio.

Pomógł jej się podnieść, ale zamiast zająć jej miejsce, zrobił krok w jej stronę, a ona odruchowo cofnęła się i… po chwili jego dłonie spoczęły na jej biodrach i Arihnda domyśliła się, co takiego Chiss sobie zamierzył. Podsadził ją i sekundę później siedziała już na jego biurku, radośnie machając w powietrzu nogami.

\- Nie zdejmujemy ubrań? – zapytała pro forma.

Zazwyczaj kiedy decydowali się na szybki numerek – w jego albo jej gabinecie – ściągali z siebie tylko tę niezbędną – czy też w owej chwili bardzo zbędną – część swojej garderoby, by w razie wyższej konieczności być w stanie pospiesznie doprowadzić się do ładu.

Rozpięta tunika, opuszczone spodnie… Robili to tak wiele razy w takiej pozycji: ona częściowo leżała na biurku, on stał i dbał o to, by wszystko przebiegało zgodnie z planem. Wspólnie odkryli, że pozostawienie na sobie odzieży, a przynajmniej górnej części munduru, zmniejszało ryzyko otarcia skóry o powierzchnię twardych, minimalistycznych biurowych mebli. Tak samo przytulanie się do zimnej ściany nie było zbyt przyjemne, gdy było się całkowicie nagim.

Poza tym było coś bardzo podniecającego w widoku wielkiego admirała w tym jego białym mundurze, choćby niekompletnym. Thrawn bez ubrania wyglądał nie mniej apetycznie, ale w mundurze… możliwe, że taki seks współgrał z jakąś jej skrywaną fantazją. I co było w tym najlepsze: pieprzył ją prawdziwy imperialny wielki admirał, a nie jakiś przebieraniec!

Thrawn wyciągnął z szuflady biurka prezerwatywę, a Arihnda poczuła ekscytację i radość, że schował tam gumkę z myślą o niej. Przewidział, że coś takiego może mu się niebawem przydać. Genialny strateg! I paranoik zarazem, bo ani razu nie zdarzyło się, żeby uprawiali seks bez zabezpieczenia. Czasem nawet podejmowali podwójne albo potrójne środki ostrożności, aby zmniejszyć ryzyko wpadki praktycznie do zera.

Dziecko mogłoby wszystko skomplikować.

Gubernator jak niczego innego obawiała się ciąży, co nie znaczyło, że nie fantazjowała od czasu do czasu o barebackingu i że nie zastanawiała się, jak by to było, gdyby ciepła sperma Chissa wypełniła ją od środka. Z pewnością byłoby to bardziej intymne doświadczenie niż seks w kontrolowanych warunkach, planowany z wyprzedzeniem. I tak, w swoim przekonaniu, nie zaszłaby w ciążę, bo przecież brała hormony jak witaminy, codziennie zażywała przepisaną jej dawkę. Czasami jednak wyobrażała sobie, że kondom pęka w trakcie stosunku, a Thrawn nie przestaje… nie przestaje jej pieprzyć. Sporadycznie myślała także o tym, co by było, gdyby zapomniała o antykoncepcji hormonalnej, a wielki admirał z jakiegoś niewiadomego powodu nie miał pod ręką świeżej prezerwatywy…

Być może po prostu brakowało jej mocnych wrażeń. Stąd tego rodzaju myśli, stąd chęć uprawiania seksu w biały dzień, w biurze. Jakby podświadomie pragnęła tego, by ktoś ich przyłapał in flagranti i żeby wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że gubernator Lothalu i wielki admirał Thrawn, dowódca Siódmej Floty, mieli romans!

Tak! Koniec udawania! Wreszcie!

Nie, to też była jedynie jej fantazja. Jedna z tych niebezpieczniejszych.

To, że Arihnda leżała na biurku, a Thrawn, ułożywszy jej ciało na blacie i ustawiwszy się pod odpowiednim kątem, wsunął się w nią i zaczął ją rytmicznie ruchać, również przypominało fantazję seksualną, jej albo jego.

Czyżby to, co ich łączyło, było w istocie prozaicznym „biurowym romansem”? Pracowali razem, a po godzinach całowali się albo pieprzyli po kryjomu, za zamkniętymi szczelnie drzwiami.

Z zabezpieczeniem, ale bez zobowiązań! Nawet, kiedy robili to w jego kwaterach, nie wpływało to znacząco na ich wzajemne stosunki. Po upojnej wspólnej nocy nie pozostawał później żaden ślad, chyba że na jej albo na jego ciele.

Jakby nigdy jej tam nie było!

Czasem Pryce wyobrażała sobie, że przez roztargnienie, ubierając się prędko, zapomniała włożyć majtek albo biustonosza, a potem Thrawn… Nie, raczej nie dodałby takiego „trofeum” do swojej kolekcji. Niby po co? Przecież i tak nie mógłby się nim nikomu pochwalić!

I gdyby zaprosił do siebie inną kobietę, musiałby się gęsto tłumaczyć z czegoś takiego.

Gdyby miał inną…

Arihndzie szumiało w głowie od intensywnego seksu. Czuła się… no cóż, niezbyt gubernatorsko. Jaka gubernator pozwoliłaby się zerżnąć na biurku? I to komu… temu jedynemu wielkiemu admirałowi, który zupełnie nie odnajdował się w polityce! To raczej ona w tej dziedzinie pomagała jemu, a zatem to ona powinna go ruchać na jego biurku, a nie na odwrót!

Oczywiście, Thrawn był od niej silniejszy, a kiedy przebywali na jego statku, Pryce musiała mu się bezwzględnie podporządkować. Także w strefie militarnej miał nad nią władzę z racji swojej wysokiej wojskowej rangi, ale kiedy… gdyby znaleźli się na powierzchni jej planety, w przestrzeni publicznej albo prywatnej, wówczas Chiss byłby zaledwie jej gościem… Arihnda mogłaby zabrać go gdzieś, gdzie nie chronił go jego tytuł, a potem zdominować go…

Tylko mu się wydawało, że mógł ją traktować jak swoją dziwkę, ale tak naprawdę… Tak naprawdę to ona pozwalała mu na to, by pieprzył ją w ten sposób! To też była polityka! Jakby sama nie była w stanie nic przez to ugrać, to przecież nie dałaby mu się tak dymać!

Po każdej takiej sesji czuła się sponiewierana i dziwnie szczęśliwa. A i Thrawn po seksie wydawał się… milszy? Bardziej ludzki? Bardziej skłonny do tego, by wybaczyć jej niektóre jej przewinienia?

Mógł udawać, że jej wybaczył. Tak też byłoby dobrze.


End file.
